User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Informative - Dragon Emperor of the Colossal Ocean
It's a Release Date Festival! It's that time again, the time for a new set or deck to be released, and this time it is the highly anticipated Dragon Chief Emperor deck for Ancient World, and it is the first ever Ancient World Trial Deck as well, so new players now finally have an easy way to enter Ancient World! So today, I will look at the contents of the deck, and give my take on what would be a fitting budget decklist, only using two copies of this trial deck. All good? Alright, let's start! First of, we have the indisputable ace of the deck: Great Ocean Deity Duel Jaeger, "Seazarion", who is a Size 3 Dragon Chief Emperor with a pretty good statline of 10000 / 2 / 6000. Has a call cost of paying 2 gauge, placing him on top of a Size 3 Dragon Chief Emperor without soul, and then adding the top card of your deck to his soul. When he enters the field, you also get to destroy any monster the opponent controls, while sporting Double Attack, Soulguard, and a Lifelink of 2. Duel Jaeger, "Seazarion" is a really powerful card. Like, this is a card that could be a RR in a main set. The important thing to note is that DCEs do not care if their defense is a bit low, because these guys are hard to take down. And Seazarion is especially good because of his Double Attack. Not a lot of DCEs have that, which is what really makes him a viable choice, even outside of budget decks. And he looks badass to boot. And then we have Colossal Ocean Chief, Duel Jaeger, a Duel Jaeger base form, which is something that everyone desires because they want to build Jaeger. He is a Size 3, Dragon Chief Emperor, with a call cost of 2 gauge and putting up to one DCE from your drop zone into his soul, so he can be called soulless. He also sports Penetrate and Soulguard, to go with his 8000 / 3 / 6000 statline. While not the most impressive Size 3 around, COC Duel Jaeger is still really good because of the ability to call him soulless, to go into Seazarion quickly, and having a big guy like this, without Lifelink, is also really good, especially with all the defense Ancient World has, making him hard to take down as well. He leaves something to desire, but he is honestly not a bad card either. A solid Size 3 overall. Aaaaah, now this is a solid badass of a card if I ever saw one! Iron Fist Chief, Strong Go is the third and final Size 3 of the deck. He is also a Dragon Chief Emperor, with a call cost of a measely 1 gauge, which gives him a topdeck soul, and he sports Soulguard, coupled with a 7000 / 3 / 5000 statline. This guy got a lot of hate for being a Size 3 Drum Bunker Dragon, basicly. But you know what? This guy is actually not all that bad. It's still a Size 3, so he is safe from a lot of the counter removal in the game. The one gauge cost is laughably low, and gives us quite the valuta for it. And, again, Ancient World is designed around having defense for their Size 3s. Killing this guy is not going to be as easy as one would think, and he provides easy access to go into Seazarion later on. Oh yeah, and no Lifelink or anything like that, either. Then we have Chief of Armors, Under the Ken, who is a Size 2 Dragon Chief Emperor. He sports 6000 / 2 / 4000 in stats and has a Lifelink of 1. His ability is a Counter Act, letting you put him into the soul of a Size 3 DCE on your field, from your hand. So he is a pesudo-shield. He protects your Size 3 in case they are about to be destroyed by pumping up their soul. Pretty amazing card. Simple, but amazing. Next up, we have a reprint! Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies is a Size 2 Dragon Lord and Water monster, with 3000 / 3 / 4000 stats, Lifelink 1, and the Counter Act known as "Freeze Shot", letting you discard him and pay 1 life when you are attacked, while you have a Size 3 on the field, to nullify that attack. Glacies is a welcomed reprint for new players, and while he is not a Dragon Chief Emperor, his ability is just too good to pass out on. Since he is a monster, his ability cant be negated by usual means, unlike other shields in the game. Would have liked it if he got a new artwork, but anyway. Then we have another Size 2 Dragon Chief Emperor, with the additional Wind attribute. This guy is Chief of Wind, Messenger Jin and he sports 3000 / 3 / 3000 as stats. Not the most impressive stats, but his ability on the other hand, is quite useful. When he enters the field, you can put a Size 3 Dragon Chief Emperor from your drop zone into your hand. Messenger Jin is quite an useful card. However, I myself, have not found much usage for this guy. But he is a 2-of card that can be teched should you feel the need for it. Not much more to say. Dragon Chief Emperors have quite some interesting Size 1s coming in the future. The first one is Underling, Knuckler Dan, also a Dragon Chief Emperor, obviously. Sporting amazing stats of 4000 / 2 / 2000, with a Lifelink of 1. Also, while you have a Size 3 Dragon Chief Emperor on the field, reduce the size of Knuckler Dan by 1. These stats are amazing on a Size 0, and adding more attacks and damage to the board, in a wall deck no less, is really good. And this guy here is just the start of everything. Then we have an actual Size 0, Apprentice Underling, Rookie Ichi. He is a Dragon Chief Emperor with 4000 / 1 / 1000 stats, and nothing more. He is an Armorknight Eagle, basicly. This guy is not that useful in my opinion, not with everything else the Trial Deck has going for it. It finally happened. We got a Trial Deck that includes a searcher. Dragon Within the Ocean is a spell with the Dragon and Get attributes, and a cast cost of paying 1 life and 1 gauge. Upon activation, you search your deck for a Size 3 Dragon Chief Emperor and add it to your hand, shuffle your deck afterwards, and this card can only be activated once per turn. A searcher is always a welcomed card to run at least 3 copies of, so you can fetch the fitting monster you need from your deck and get instant access to it. In the case of this deck, it will often be used in case you dont have anything, or you want to get Seazarion out quickly. Its a searcher. What more can I say? Another reprint, with new artwork this time! Dragon Emperor Legend is a Dragon spell with the ability to gain 1 gauge, gain 1 life, and draw 1 card, in that order. This is a staple card in all Ancient World decks. It is a very useful spell, and getting copies of it in a Trial Deck is very very good. Thank you for that, Bushiroad. Yet another reprint with a new (hillarious) artwork to go with it. Dragon Dreams, a spell with the Dragon and Recovery attributes, which heals 3 life upon activation. It is a simple healing spell, and...its not really needed in this deck, especially without Divine Dragon Creation. New players of Ancient World might find usage in this because it keeps their life high, but really, its not something you should prioritize putting into your deck. Pffffft! New reprint. Hillarious artwork. Dragon Thunder is a Dragon and Fire Power attribute spell with the Counter ability to destroy a monster on the field with 2000 or less power or defense. Its a good card to deal with pesky small monsters like Abygale, who can just ruin your day if allowed to be spammed. And being able to deal with most Size 1s without needing monster attacks is good. These reprints with new artworks, holy crap... Rise & Fall of Dragons is a Dragon spell that can be activated as a Counter. By paying 2 life, it increases your gauge by 4. And you can only cast one copy of this spell per turn. This Trial Deck does not need as much gauge as you might think, so multiple copies of Rise & Fall is not something you really need. But it is a welcomed addition in case, just in case, you brick or have the option to do some cheese plays. Ocean Emperor Style, Whirlpool Seal is a Dragon Chief Emperor spell with a really good and useful ability. For 1 gauge and 1 life, you can cast this card as a Counter, to rest a monster on the opponent's field. So with this card, you can stop Double Attackers and Triple Attackers from attacking your wall monster multiple times, and can also stop on-attack monsters from doing anything as well. If only this could rest Items too. That would have been amazing. Strength of a Thousand Dragons is a Dragon Chief Emperor and Enhance spell that gives 3000 power and defense, and the ability to Counterattack, to a Dragon Chief Emperor in battle. It is a Dragoenergy clone. It is highly useful with huge walls with beastly attacking power. This should be some of the most trivial knowledge by now. Its really good. Trying a Dragon's Best is a Defense attribute spell with quite the interesting condition and cost for casting. You can only cast it if your life is 5 or more. It costs 1 life to cast, and it nullifies an attack from the opponent, while giving you a gauge. So it is Ancient World's own unique Blue Dragon Shield, except restricted because this can be cast with a closed center. This card is quite an interesting one, I will give it that. Then we got a new item! This is Ocean Boy's Anchor, Ripple, a Weapon attribute item that costs 1 gauge and 1 life to equip, sporting a 3000 / 2 statline. This card can attack even if you have a monster in the center. That is it. This is really good, and functions as a replacement for Ocean Emperor's Anchor, Wild Waves. While not as good as that item, it fills its own usage by being a 2-crit item, so it can be used for more damage output, if anything. Really good stuff. The last card of this deck is the Impact card. Big Catch Kigan, Ocean Cleaving Twin Dragon Wave!, which is a Dragon Chief Emperor and Fire Power attributed impact. Its cast condition is that you need to have a Size 3 on the field, and the opponent needs to be at 3 or less life. You pay 2 gauge and deal 3 damage to the opponent. Dont run this. Its not worth the space in the deck. This is truely one of the best, if not the best Trial Deck we have ever gotten in this game. And the fact that it is for a world that had not recieved one up until now, that is just even better. With all things added together, and some testing on my part, I have deviced a deck that budget players and newcomers alike, can make use of in actual buddyfights, and actually hold their own against opponents with solidly structured decks. (I went up against a Yamigedo deck, and a Skull Warrior deck using the D-BT02 stuff, and I won multiple times against these two.) Fair tip though: Dont engage in fights with Star Dragon World players. You are going to have a bad time. And that is it for me, this time! Grand times are ahead of us, and I hope the rest of you are excited as I am. (Yes, D-BT02 articles should start next week) Category:Blog posts